


the sum of us

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Series: again we wander, we love, we separate again [6]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Future Fic, Internal Monologue, M/M, POV Clark Kent, Parenthood, there is no pain here My chums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: Conner Kent.He is the sum of us; an unexpected child but adored nonetheless by every Kent family member and especially you. You're his favorite.Probably because I have to be the half that deals with bedtime tantrums and arguments that are far too articulate for a six year old.





	the sum of us

 

 

 

You say I write like poetry, words seamlessly flowing from pen to paper. 

 _It's you_ , I think to myself.  _You're the real poetry._

(I'm becoming a sap like you, God help us) 

Moonlight illuminates your frame as you stand, arms slack at your side and head tilted toward the sky. The stars are holes in a cardboard box strung up for an mythological analogy you're speaking of but I hear only you. The thrum of a heart pounding against ribs, not quite as rapid when you're in your element. The intake of breath as you speak, the elegant display of pale throat and clavicle.

You're a transparent looking glass I find myself watching anytime you're in the room. At times you speak of Renoir and Rachmaninoff, still life and moderato with such passion that it lights up your face. I don't always follow what you're talking about but I do listen. 

I know you better than most, you see me in ways that once made my parents uncomfortable. Blue eyes continue to analyze and weigh the merits of everything I do. I remember every lie and you haven't forgotten either but we've made it, haven't we? Fate led us here. 

"Lex..." 

"Even after all this time, you still say my name the same," whispered softly.

My arms around your waist, steady and warm, "That's because I've been loving you for years." 

"Really, Clark? I never suspected a thing."

"Liar."

Laughing, teeth scraping against skin. "You got me there." 

 

 

Remember, fury in your eyes years ago:  _I would have **protected** you. I would have protected your secret. _

 

 

You've kept your word though the world does not know this.

The TV screen reflects Lex Luthor and his archnemesis Superman as they passionately land punches and The Daily Planet builds up the interaction, the persona. We package and sell our lies like there's nothing to it, though I know it hurts you to hide. I wish we didn't have to, I wish I could hold your hand and not be reduced to fly by's when you're at work. We have our reasons though, you're aware. One in particular has your blue eyes and my dark hair.

According to you, he's the most adorable child in the history of the world (dramatic as always) -- and we're biased but I can't argue with the truth. 

_Conner Kent._

He is the sum of us; an unexpected child but adored nonetheless by every Kent family member and especially you. You're his favorite. Probably because _I_ have to be the half who deals with bedtime tantrums and arguments that are far too articulate for a six year old. 

 _You_ are the excessive barrage of toys and I'm the  _'If you keep showering him with toys, he'll never appreciate them,'_ dad but we compromise so I guess it's okay. You read him comics at night and I teach him to fly. This far out from Metropolis, no one bothers to look up - we're covered. Yes, I get it. Even in my head, you're throwing a fit.

You've already lectured the two of us earlier about being discreet and that's enough for one day. By the way, I know every single time you're thinking it before you even speak. You get all huffy and clench your jaw muttering in between. 

(Like my dad) 

I'm not even sorry about that. I know you respect him even if the two of you don't always see eye to eye. 

 _Lex,_  

Conner is safe. _We're_ safe. 

 

* * *

 

 

"Stop that, Clark. You look like your dad with your forehead wrinkled." 

Daydreaming, I was daydreaming about you. 

"I've always loved your head." Not so eloquent out loud. We'll leave the poetic nature to editorials in The Daily Planet, I guess.

"What? That's what you were thinking so hard about?"

A soft kiss to your crown, one against the top of your ear. "The no-hair thing. It's sexy." 

Can't imagine you any different, I wouldn't want to. 

An amused quirk of your lips, enjoying my inability to think of the word. "Bald is the word you're looking for." 

"I'm a writer, Lex. I couldn't think of it. That's all." 

You still make me blush; I consider it one of your many talents. It's up there with _uncanny_ _ability to recall any line from Warrior Angel from memory alone_ and doing _That Thing you do with water bottles during live televised conferences, knowing I'm watching and what it does to me._ The last one is cruel by the way. 

Mischievous glint in your eye, "Grab a blanket and meet me in the front yard."

I live for these nights, stolen moments. The two of us stretched out under the stars, moon-lit kisses next to the very barn we had our first kiss in. Tonight, we're simply grateful to be housesitting for my parents. Nostalgia envelopes us. 

Flannel under your back as I kiss every inch of pale naked skin and you arch against me. We're a marvel, an impossibility that came out all the more stronger for the hell we went through. Kent-Luthor against the world. Lex Luthor and Superman.  

"Clark, wait."

"What? Are you okay?" 

"...Conner." 

"Still sleeping. I checked."

You worry about him too much.

_I know, I know._

He's special and unique and has to be protected more than a child without superpowers and massive intellect. Your words, not mine. Somewhat arrogant there, Lex.

Though you're not wrong.

Our son is beautiful and brilliant, loves comic books almost as much as you do and is crazy about his nana. He hates the color green (reasonable) and I think we're doing pretty good, all things considered. You are a better father than Lionel would've ever dreamed of. Conner was the only good to come of that man's existence.

Science is _amazing._  

"Clark." Stern. Oops, apparently it's my turn to overthink Conner. "No dad mode right now. He's fine."

"But you just-"

"No." 

Suddenly I'm on my back, your shirt is in tatters and -- _I love you._

Initials in a tree from a lifetime ago still ring true:  _CK + LL._

We're destiny taking flight.

_I adore you._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CK + LL: reference to a canon comic book panel
> 
> "You write like poetry": another canon comic book reference from Lex to (disguised) Clark
> 
> Lex: the rich camp gay dad who lavishes Conner with toys, tech gadgets and the best clothes money can buy to make up for the times he can't be around (because Lexcorp), is learning how to bake pie courtesy of his mother-in-law though she says he's too By the Book and that's why his pies are pretty but bland 
> 
> Clark: the reasonable bi dad who wears flannel (and spandex), is too much like his own father and morally upright to the point of being obnoxious about it, frequently gets nana Kent to babysit on a whim when the world needs saving, isn't picky about whether a pie has heart&soul or not, attends every parent teacher conference wearing his classic black framed glasses and one of Lex's more moderately priced ties 
> 
> Conner: very strong little guy who grows slightly faster than his classmates, has Lex's attitude and Clark's looks (other than freckles, pale skin and blue eyes), pouts when he doesn't get his way but in ways that are diff than other children like, say, lifting a very heavy object in public or rattling off math an average adult can't do. has a bedtime comic story with his dad (lex) instead of a book, owns two shelves of books he's already read, is fully aware of kryptonite and his life history on both sides (toned down a bit when sharing about the Luthor side), adores his nana, farm fresh apples and pie are his fav foods 
> 
>    
> Rachmaninoff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpaPWuDQUcc is gorgeous. 
> 
>  
> 
> ((I really hope this isn't OOC. Clark is more articulate because he's older and writing for The Daily Planet now))


End file.
